Shippuden: Gaara's Girlfriend?
by Mei Michigo
Summary: Naruto been back from two years of traning and Lady Tsunade has summoned Naruto for a mission except a newcomer joins the team. That Sakura isnt at all fond of. Naruto ends of drooling over her flawless body. Sakura leaves out crucial info about her.


**Shippuden: Gaara's Girlfriend?**

"What's the deal Grandma Tsunade summoning me to the tower at 3am on a Sunday" screamed Naruto

"Calm it you ungrateful...Look Naruto you'd just got back from 2 years of training I thought you'd be up for a mission but if you're not ..."

"A mission? Why didn't you say so!" Naruto Interrupted with sheer happiness

"I summoned along Sakura and Ino to assist you" replied Tsunade as the others walked in.

"Welcome everyone, before I tell you the specifics of your mission there's one more person tagging along. A friend from the Hidden Sand Village" Tsunade informed the group.

"Oh man is it Gaara I haven't seen him in forever and since he became kazekage... WAIT! Don't tell me it's Temari she's shorter tempered than Saku-.."

"CHA! Shut up and let her finish you knucklehead" Screamed Sakura as she fly kicked Naruto in the nuts.

"No no.. I was wrong nobody's shorter tempered than Sakura..." Naruto mumbled in pain.

"You've guessed wrong" said Tsunade

"TELL US THEN!" the group shouted in unison.

"Our dear friend Mei Michigo is returning to the village" Tsunade informed the group happily.

"MEI MICHIGO!" Sakura and Ino protested.

Confused Naruto replied "Mei Moo what?"

"She's nothing but a airhead with _big_ boobs and a _small_ brain. I mean _**who cares**_ if she defended the land of ricepaddies against 12 rogue ninjas with one blow. Anyone could do that.." Sakura Hissed.

"C'mon Lady Tsunade you can't be serious we haven't seen Mei in ages how do we know she's not some assassinating spy using this opportunity to bring down the Leaf Village from the inside?" Ino suggested as Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Mei MooMiMoo what?" Naruto mumbled some more.

"Sakura and Ino stop bitching. We saw Mei YESTERDAY how could she become an 'assassinating spy' in the space of 24 hours" Tsunade wanted to know.

"Loss of sleep can do wonders to a girl" said Sakura in her own defence.

"Don't be ridiculous her father has regained a healthy and stable condition over night and she had volunteered to assist us on this mission after all she does know her way round the Hidden Sand village"

"Can someone please tell who he is?" Naruto wanted to know.

"He is a she. Long story short Mei's mother passed away and her father fell ill but before all that her parents were one of the leaf village's best medical ninja. This is why the last thing Mei is going to want to do is destroy something her parents helped build.

"So Grandma Tsunade why is she located in the hidden sand village and not the leaf?" questioned Naruto.

"I think Gaara would know all about that.." smirked Ino along with Sakura.

"Can I come in now" said a faint voice behind the door.

"Yes Mei please do" replied Tsunade

As the doors flung open a slim, long fair headed girl walked in. Her hair was split into two French braids with pink bows at the button of each braid. Wearing a cropped top and a white quarter-length pants with a shirugen talked in places you wouldn't have guessed she walked in and said "Thank you Lady Tsunade replied the girl"

Naruto's jaw had dropped as his eyes were fixed at her chest area.

"So this is the famous Naruto Uzumaki that everyone leaf and sand just can't stop talking about..." said Mei smiling and facing Naruto.

"You... you..." mumbled Naruto

"Cha! Stop drooling and answer her" screamed Sakura.

"Gosh she not that beautiful. I mean what the heck is she attaching those shuriken to?" whispered Ino to Sakura.

Naruto was slowly getting closer and closer to Mei seeming to be some kind of trance.

Sakura whispered to "Naruto I wouldn't get any closer that's..."

Ignoring Sakura Naruto asked "Hey! Have you been to the best ramen bar in town?" facing not Mei face but directly at her chest.

"What the..." screamed Mei as she fly kicked Naruto in the same place Sakura had.

"Naruto you idiot that's _**Gaara's girlfriend**_" whispered Sakura.

"Gaarr Girr gaaraa's GIRL-FRIEND!?" said Naruto as he rocked on the floor in agony of where Mei had kicked him.

"I tried to tell you but like always you NEVER LISTEN!" Smirked Sakura.

"Right! If were done with the drama I can explain the mission" They all nodded well except Naruto he was still rolling and rocking in a corner.

"Alright then the Hidden Sand Village is rumoured to be in trouble and might be attached by some rogue ninjas so they've asked for our assistance to help defend the village if this attack gets the go ahead. Also the chunin exams are coming up and the students of the Sand village would like some advice. I thought you lot might do the trick and because the others are well occupied..."

"A mission and a B rank!" said Naruto happily as he jumped up.

"Naruto don't get to carried away giving the academy students advice is a D-rank if anything _but _if the rogue ninjas do turn up then you're right this may be a B-rank so be on your feet at all times".

As the group took off the first thing Naruto wanted to know was how the heck Gaara got a girlfriend especially one this stunning.

"Pfft. No doubt about it. One of the many perks of becoming kazekage is getting girls. Just makes you think of the wonders of becoming Hukage can bring especially for someone as young and handsome as me." Drooled Naruto.

"Naruto... that's not why I'm with Gaara" giggled Mei as she snuck up behind him.

"He saved my fathers life and well..."

"You returned two big favours" Naruto interrupted indicating to her chest.

"Alright that's it! You obnoxious perv" said Mei going in to punch him.

But before Mei could take action. Sakura had beaten her to it and smacked Naruto into a tree.

"Idiot" Sakura and Mei giggled together.

"Thank you" Mei called to Sakura.

"Battering Naruto is just in a day's work" Sakura replied

"I-I seeEEE this mi-mi-mission is go.. go... going to be harden than I thought" slurred Naruto as he fell towards the ground to meet Ino with a devious smile on her face "Naruto it's been 2 years and you STILL haven't grown up. Dare I say It I think your turning into _Jiraya_" said Ino and she fly kicked him back into the direction he came in.

"Yep this definitely going to be a difficult mission with 1 guy and 3 short-tempered girls" cried Naruto.


End file.
